


Dream SMP and Co Half Mobs Info and Ideas!

by silver_rayn123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYT (Minecraft Youtubers), Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anyways, Dream SMP should have its own fandom tag XD, Dream Smp, Gen, Half Human Half Mob, Half Minecraft Mob, Half Mobs, Half mob, Hybrids, Info and Ideas, Like, Minecraft, Okay its reallllyyy weird they use Bad and Skeppy's real names but not everyone elses, Trying to make Half mobs realistic-ish, at least do the | thing like the others? For real not a fan, oh and Philza i guess lol, one-shots?, so I made my own, they probs wont work -_-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_rayn123/pseuds/silver_rayn123
Summary: Mostly Dream SMP, and other connected, players as Half Mobs stuff!Has a Overall list in the first chapter, and will add Info Chapters and maybe One shots to this later.Def open to suggestions! Find Info in first chapter.
Relationships: Author Silver/Hyperfocusing and doing research on Mobs when she should be doing other things UwU, not that kinda fic Bruv
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	1. AN: List of who I have So far

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the actual info chapters take time to write, as I have to do a buttload of reserch into the mobs and decided what to add, what to not use, ect ect.

So! This is the List of people I have ideas for. People will have their own chapters going into why I chose them as that mob, what they can do, what they look like, what changes, and some technical things like hearts, ect. 

If you want to see someone on this list, feel free to suggest in the comments! Also if you think someone should be something else, tell me your thoughts  
Only rules is that;  
*They have to be a Minecraft Mob. Passive, Neutral, Hostile and Boss are a-ok. (Ill also allow Mobs that lost the Mob Vote for consideration!)  
*It has to make sense and somewhat fit either their theme or personality.  
*Its not required, but explaining why you think they should be a certain mob would help alot! <3 *Players can have the same Mob if it really fits both!  
*Be respectful of mine and others opinions, but feel free to suggest more Mobs for players even if they've already been 'officially' chosen. 

Okay here we go!

Dream: Ender Dragon  
Sapnap: Blaze  
George: Wither Skeleton  
BadBoyHalo: Endermen  
Techno: Piglin  
Philza: Witch  
Tommy: Creeper  
Tubbo: Bee  
Wilbur: Wolf (Iv officially decided to keep him as a wolf.)  
Fundy: Horse... XD jk he's a Fox  
Jsclatt: Goat  
Eret: Possible Bat?

~Players I want to add but have no idea for~  
Skeppy: Undecided, friend suggested a Gast?  
Quackity: Undecided.  
KarlJacobs: Undecided.  
HBomb94: Undecided.


	2. Dream: Ender Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Actual Chapter! Please be Paitent with updates, it takes time ^-^  
> Also feel free to ask questions about Dream or any other further added!

Dream: Ender Dragon- Thought it would be fitting, cuz well, he's a speed runner, the Ender Dragon is his goal. Symbolic in a way lol! Plus powerful, and it fit since the fandom tends to give him the 'god of the server' kinda vibe lol

Appearance- Has Black Dragon wings with Gray accents, and a long, Black dragon tail with small gray spikes going down the middle, no under plating. He has a few black scales trail a bit around the areas where the wings and tail connect to his human skin. His eyes are either silted purple and glowing, or Eyes of Ender (Haven't decided). He has super sharp teeth that almost seem too much for his mouth but just barley fits and can pass as human teeth unless he opens his mouth. His nails are sharp and tough, can arguably be called claws tbh, and he can use them to climb vertical surfaces with ease, especially trees, but also things like walls and other things as long as he can either sink his claws in or get a purchase. His bone structure also altered just slightly, if he wanted he could comfortably walk and/or run on all fours. 

Personality- Instinct wise, he tends to perch on things and be higher if possible. He also has a hoarding instinct, though it's not limited to shiny stuff, but rather things he holds dear. Strong items, enchanted stuff, his friends, pets, ect. He would get upset if someone hurt or tried to take any of what he would consider his hoard, and is somewhat territorial on an Instinctual level, only likening those who he deems 'acceptable' in his territory. His wings would be strong and he would be able to fly depending on age or if he just gained them (ie, in stories where he's either turned half mob or is born with them and is young, it would take time to build up the proper strength and muscles in them to fly. If he's able to fly, he would probably fly often, and I can def see him doing daring swoops or drops for funsies. His Instincts are very well honed and beast like in nature, and if he's not carful they can override his common sense. He tends to make noises like hisses and growls, and maybe even Roars if angry. 

Other- His ‘hearts’ are also upped to 16 hearts (meaning 32 health). He is resistant to all type 1 potions, only being affected by type 2 potions. Lava also only does half health (lava normally goes 5 hearts every second, for him it's 2 hearts per second), and fire also does half (normally it's ½ per second, for him it's ½ per 2 seconds). He is stronger, faster, does more damage, and can mine through materials faster. But, he has to eat more, as he burns more calories like this, and flying also makes him more hungry as well. He also can do the 'Dragon Breath' attack but it can hurt his throat and he can burn/hurt himself with it as well, most likely cant do it at first unless very angry or emotional. He also can get ‘agro’ and go into rages where he just wants to attack/hurt someone. Overall, pretty op but still, like the ender dragon, very killable.

He prefers meats and tougher foods, but can eat pretty much anything he wants. The actual Ender Dragon doesn't treat him any different and he feels no ties or pulls to it like other half mobs/hybrids sometimes feel with their corresponding mob. That being said, he probably understands it better then anyone else, being able to understand its body movements and instincts. He does not feel connected to the Ender Dragon egg, nor does he have any instincts regarding it. His wings can be sensitive, and certain points are considered a 'weak' spot for him.


	3. Sapnap: Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Sapitis Napitis! 
> 
> Is anyone actually surprised at my choice? XD

Sapnap: Blaze- A very popular interpretation and I'm not immune to Arsonist/Pyro! Sapnap lol

Appearance- Sapnap is a bit tanner then normal with a slight gold tinge to his skin tone but its subtle. His eyes are dark black color but in the right light (or when using his powers) they become embers of liquid fire, like burnt out coal being breathed to life again, and will glow slightly. When using his powers, his veins look to have fire running though them and will be visible in some places, mostly his hands and arms, legs, and a bit on his neck and face, maybe shoulders too. Also when using his powers, blaze rods materialize and circle, forming fire at their points and just an inch away from his palms like a barrel on a canon. These blaze rods can be taken and cause no harm to him, nor can he feel them. He can unmaterialized them as well, but he chooses whether or not to keep them around. Doing this too often will make him feel tired and maybe even start to hurt a bit. Sapnap also emits smoke from his mouth and/or it appears to float around his head randomly as well, the reason for why hasn't been discovered yet though it doesn't seem to be tied to emotion as far as anyone's aware. He's capable of floating, and will do so often. 

Personality- Personality wise, he's mostly the same though he's really a pyromaniac now, and is drawn to most if not all types of fire if he's not focused, getting himself unentranced from the flames can be difficult and he may be inclined to create fire subconsciously so he feels more at home. He's a bit more prone to being hotheaded, and it takes him awhile to calm down. He floats a lot as he doesn't really like to be grounded, he can and will float any given second, in fact, anytime anyone looks at him while he's on the ground, if you look at his feet he's actually floating very softly 70% of the time. Totally doesn't use this to be taller then his friends, no sir, not Sapnap. He also does it in his sleep a lot, so he always has to sleep with a roof or tied with a lead because he will wake up 25 miles in the air and its just annoying really. When angry, he lights himself on fire subconsciously and things he's touching around him, so your best bet is to get him into the air if you don't want your house burned down. Or get him outside entirely and hope there's no forest nearby. Not being around fire can actually make him depressed, angry, erratic, or trigger a Pyromantic episode, like humans get sad if they cant see plants, so things like bi-weekly visits to the Nether or making sure a campfire is burning often is the best way to keep his mode stable. He's also happier in... flocks? packs? What the hell is a group of Blazes called? XD anyway, He's happier when around others, and don't be surprised to see him following around people or slipping into get cuddles (Its for the body warmth he swears... nah he just wants to cuddle the homies, he's not afraid to admit it). He's also protective, maybe not as much as Dream or any of the other 'pack' mobs, but touching his friends is a good way to get a one way ticket to 3rd degree burn city. 

Other- He is immune to fire and lava damage, and water hurts him (2 hearts per second). Rain feels like acid (like fire tick damage, ½ a heart every 2 seconds he’s in the rain), same with slash potions of water, and snow is melted around him normally, but little snowflakes just kinda hurt like hard rain, not too bad but you can def feel it, and he can walk in it as long it doesn't touch his bare feet/gets soaked through his clothes/shoes. If it gets too cold he can get really sick, as his temperature needs to be higher to function okay. Snowballs are another story, and hit with 1 heart of damage by them. Sapnap can ‘sense’ other people through walls if they’re close enough, farther if he knows them well. He can shoot fireballs with scary accuracy, but just like normal blazes once it leaves his hands, he cant control it anymore. Could probably survive on drinking lava, but I doubt he wants to lol. He has the same amount of hearts, and his fire attacks do 3 and a half hearts to 5 depending per shot (when angry they get much hotter and do more damage), and he can fire up to three in quick succession. He's actually more heavy in lava then a human/player in water, so he has to swim harder if he falls into lava then normal people in water. This drains his hunger more, and can be tiring, even if he can breathe in it just fine. Honestly, its just easier to let himself sink and walk along the bottom and climb back up for him probs XD. Even if he's invisible, if he's smoking it can been seen regardless, to his annoyance. He bathes in lava btw, only way to clean himself off, and cant eat foods high in water concertation. He prefers spicy food now, and food that is more burnt.


End file.
